Confused, Very
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: The title says most of it. Yami B. can't make up his mind. He is OOC, that's for sure. But I think it's very cute. Yami B./Isis.


Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Nippon and Gallop. 

A/N: This is an Isis and Bakura (Yami Bakura). I just happen to like that couple. So does my friend Cooking Spray. You should read our fic called Stuck (for lack of a better title) and some of her other fics.. Also if you like review. PLEASE! Thank you! ^-^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Tears started to run down her cheek. She could taste the liquid run into her mouth as it traveled down her chin. "Ohh… Why did you have to think such thoughts and torture yourself?" 

His eyes flickered open slowly. 

"Shhhh… Go back to sleep." She said to him and put her hand on his chest, over the wound.

"Why are you here? No one cares about me. Why should you?" he questioned her as he woke. 

"Because… I… love you." He just lay there shocked. He opened his mouth put no words came to his mind or mouth.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She left after he fell asleep again. 

The nurse guided her to the waiting room. "He'll be fine, you'll see. We'll take good care of him, I assure you." She said and smiled. Isis just nodded not one bit comforted. All she wanted was to be in there with him. 

"Oh Bakura." She said to herself. She just wanted to cry, let it all out, but she dare not. 

"Are you okay?" asked Yugi as she came back to the waiting to room. She just tried to find a seat and did not answer him. 

He and Malik just looked at her full of pity. 

'Why do they look at me that way, what about Bakura? Don't they care about Bakura?' She grabbed a magazine and tried to get her mind off him. Unfortunately it didn't work. She kept moving up and about, looking for something to do. 

"Oh! Is he okay? When is he going to come out?" she cried. 

"He's fine." Assured her worried brother. He put a comforting arm around her. She just drew back, not wanting to be touched. 

Yugi just sank back and watched knowing that Isis wanted to be left alone. 

He too had picked up a magazine and started to read. Not really being interested in it though. 'I know how she feels. I was the same way with my grandpa. Always wondering if he was going to be okay.' 

"Why is she acting like this?" questioned Malik to Yugi in a whisper. He put the magazine down. 

"Don't you know?" he asked in disbelief. Malik just shook his head. 

"She cares for him. That's why." 

"Oh…." he said still confused.

"Never mind." 

"Miss Ishtar you can see him now." The nurse said from the counter. She pointed down the hall to Bakura's room.

Isis took off running. 

"Oh! Are you okay? What happened?" Isis kept asking all of these questions over and over again. 

"I'm fine you don't have to worry. Nothing happened. They just looked to make sure I was okay." A true smile played across his lips but it was quickly extinguished when Yugi and Malik entered.

"You're okay!" they both said.

"Why do you care?" he asked, rolling his eyes thinking that they only cared about Isis.

As he figured they didn't answer. 

"Well…" Yugi looked at Malik for an answer. "We-" Bakura cut him off. "I know. You were worried about Isis. I understand." He answered for them. They looked at him in disbelief.

He glared at them and they backed away. "I think you guys should have sometime alone." Malik pointed to Isis. Then they left.

"Why do you love me?" he asked like it was an everyday question.

"Why?" She had not thought of it before. All she knew was that she did. "Well I… Well I… I just do!" she raised her voice a little. "Oh!" she covered her mouth. 

"No. You just feel sorry for me. Like everyone does. They don't like me, they just pity." He said and turned his head.

"I just happen not to be one of those people." She turned her heel and left. He tried to stop her but she had left and did not turn back. 

'What have I done? She did care. But I pushed her away. She tried to help.' He kept scolding himself for realizing this too late. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She ran out, wanting to get away. 'I try to help, but he just pushes me away. He always has a shield. But… Nobody usually does.' She realized that fact and ran back to the hospital despite the pain in her feet from running all the way on hard concrete.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I need to see Bakura, Ryou please." 

"His room is the second on the right." "Thank you." She headed down to his room.

"Bakura?" she asked in a low whisper. When no one answered she said it again, but a little louder this time.

"Who is it?" someone asked from behind the curtain. 

"Bakura!" she ran to the curtain and pulled it back. "Will you forgive me?" she sat on her knees to be level with him. He caressed her cheek with delicate fingers. She shivered a little at his touch for his fingers were cold. He drew back. "I'm sorry." "No. It's fine." She held his hand to her cheek and smiled at him. His lips showed a sign of one also. 

__

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Offered Isis. She got up to answer the door. 

"Hello." She looked around for someone. No one was there. Confused she shut the door and looked backed at Bakura. "Well…" 

"Nothing. I didn't find anyone." "

Well who knocked then? There has to be someone."

__

Knock! Knoc-

Isis opened the door to find… "Malik! What are you doing here?" she screamed at him.

"Sheesh! You don't have to scream." He covered his ears.

"You scared me to death!" "Okay, okay. Sorry. Happy?" he uncovered his ears. 

"Yes." She said and nodded. 

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Yugi left." She asked him.

"The doctor said that we could bring Bakura home since he was okay." He explained to her. 

"Alright…" she agreed reluctantly. 

So they carried him off the bed and to the car. Bakura insisted that they let him walk but Isis wouldn't allow it. 

"Come now you know you can't walk yet." Said Isis trying to reason with him. 

"Then why do I get to go home?" he smirked at his cleverness. Isis did not answer she simply ignored him. 

"Come on. You know I can walk." He said teasingly. "Oh fine!" she gave up and crossed her arms in defeat. If he wanted to walk she would let.

He stumbled a little to get his balance. 

"Are you sure you can walk?" asked Yugi with concern. Bakura pushed Yugi to the ground. 

"I'm fine!" he shouted at them. Isis reached out to him. "Stop this! We are trying to help you." He jerked away. "That's what they all say!" he shouted back and started to run.

"Come back here Bakura!" she yelled after him. But he had gotten too far ahead of them for him to hear her cries. 

It had started to rain.

'I've been so stupid to love her, but… Ah! I shouldn't think this. I'm a tomb raider. I have no friends. But I think she really was trying to help. She said she loves me. I believed her. But know I don't know what to think.' 

He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and pondered about this for a while.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

'Where is he? Why did he just take off like that? I wonder.' She looked up to find him. 'Hmm…' She approached him slowly not wanting him to be alarmed and attack her. 

"I know you're here." He said, his back to her. She stopped, paralyzed by fear. "It's okay. Come here." He turned and motioned for her. 

She stepped slowly toward him. "Ah!" she had slipped in the mud that the rain had concocted with the dirt. "I've got you!" he leaped forward to catch her but only succeeded in falling under her. She fell on top of him. 

Bakura laughed. The first one she had heard truly from him. It was hard nor cruel. Just a pure hearted laugh. One like a child's. She then laughed with him. She did not know why, but she did anyway. 

'Why am I laughing? I just fell in the dirt. I wouldn't be laughing but here I am laughing as if nothing had happened.' He thought to himself. Isis was pondering the same about him. 

Bakura stood up. He was covered in mud, head to toe. 

"You look ridiculous Bakura." Isis said doubling over in laughter. 

"Stop laughing. You should look at yourself." Was his comeback to hers. Isis stood up next to him. She looked over herself. "I don't look half as bad." She said smiling. 

"I think we should go back now." Bakura suggested. "I agree." 

So they walked back together. Smiling as they went.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

THE END! I'm sorry if it wasn't good. But I think it was. So what do you think should've happened in the beginning? I know that part was weird but it was there just to give the story a type of plot I guess. 

I'm open for suggestions. Anything would be nice. I might even add something you would like in there. But I'm not making any promises, and NO HENTI! I want to keep it at PG-13 okay? Good. I guess that's it. Well don't want to talk to long. Bye! ^-^ Remember, review! ^______________________^


End file.
